The Chosen
by Rainee Storm
Summary: Each team had one member who was chosen. It is time for the chosen ones to work together to stop a rising evil. If they fail the Earth will not survive. Sorry I'm not that good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers

I never wanted to hurt Tommy but what else was I supposed to do. I had to send the letter to end our relationship. I couldn't let him get hurt because of me. Tommy and my friends are and were the most important thing in my life. If I would have kept in connection with them they might not be here today. It's what I had to do to keep everyone I hold dear alive.

Now though it might be time to finally reveal everything to them. They all have moved on with there lives but danger is approaching fast. If I am caught there will be no one who still knows the truth. I can not explain everything to them yet. If I do not hurry though I might be too late.

I'm so sorry for all I have done. If I ever get the chance to explain I might not ever be forgiven by them. I know what is to come. Each power ranger team has a chosen one. The chosen ones must learn what there part is in the prophecy or the Earth will not survive. Most of the chosen ones do not know of there destiny. There are nine boys and nine girls who were chosen that are left. And the ones who were before me are all dead. I am Kimberly Hart and I am one of the chosen.

So just to make it clear I am using one member from each team of power rangers minus the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. I have already chosen which ones so don't try to change my mind because it was already a tough decision. So tell me what you think and I'll try to post the first chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I completely lost inspiration. But it's back now so I was able to finish writing this chapter. :)

I sadly do not own Power Rangers. (Runs of crying to the corner)

Kim: Hey, Rainee here have some Skittles.

Me: SKITTLES! I love skittles!

Rocky: You know it's sad when she worries me.

Me: Mine, My Skittles. Lovely skittles. So tasty. (Talking to bag of skittles in the corner.)

Kim: I can't blame you for worrying. Anyways…On with the story!

Kim was now on her way to Angel Grove. She knew that Adam Park still lived there and taught karate lessons at Jason's dojo. Jason had started the dojo about ten years ago. When she was told that Adam was one of them she said she didn't believe it. Kara who had taught her everything she knew had told her that she only didn't believe it because she didn't want to.

On the flight, Kim was trying to decide how exactly to tell Adam what he needed to know. How to explain everything she personally had done over the years that he knew about. _How do I tell him that I left them all for there own safety. _Kim didn't know if Adam would understand everything as she had. Kara had just been able to tell her enough that she believed her.

Kim had been walking to her dorm after practice had ended late. Kara was waiting at the dorm's door for her. When Kim first saw Kara she had an impression of someone who had been through a lot. Kim always believed someone's eyes could tell a whole story. Kim noticed Kara had blond hair with brown highlights that went to the middle of her back, she was thin and probably around 5'8", and had bright green eyes. "My name is Kara. We need to have a talk." _She doesn't beat around the bush does she or give me a real idea who she is. Maybe I shouldn't go. _

Kara was already at her car waiting for Kim. "Are you coming or am I going to have to drag you over here?" Kara said with a smirk. "I'm coming" Kim said as she started heading over. _Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?_ Kara drove until they were to a small local coffee shop that had only a few customers. "Wait I didn't tell my roommate I was leaving she'll be worried if I don't call." Kara gave Kim a look of total disinterest. "If you must, but hurry up we have a lot to talk about." Kara went ahead into the coffee shop.

Kim dialed her roommate Krista who by now would already be worried about her. "Hey Krista, its Kim." Kim said. "Thank goodness, Kim do you know how worried I've been. You should have been here half an hour ago. I was getting ready to go see if coach knew where you were!" Krista said hysterically. "Krista its fine, I'm with an old friend of mine. We decided to go out for coffee." Kim said soothingly. "Oh okay. I was just worried. So I better let you go I'll see you later Kim." Kim started to head to the coffee shops door. "Bye Krista."_ I hate lying to her but I can't tell her I'm with a complete stranger._ Kim headed into the coffee shop to see what exactly Kara needed to talk to her about.

"Miss would you like anything to drink?" the flight attendant asked. "No thank you." Kim replied. While she slowly started to go back to her previous thoughts.

Kim sits down at the table Kara was sitting at. "Kim why are you here?" Kara asked. "Well I'm here right now because you asked me to." _Why am I here? I didn't even tell Krista where I was. What if Kara is some kind of psycho! _"No I mean here as in not in Angel Grove." Kara seemed kind of annoyed at having to explain her question. "I'm here to do gymnastics so I can go to the Pan Global." Kim told Kara exasperated. "Kim you and I both know that's not why you left Angel Grove. You left because you felt that something was wrong. You **felt **them coming for you. You knew whatever that feeling was, whatever was causing you to feel it would have hurt your friends."

_ How could she know? I didn't tell anyone not even Tommy or Aisha. _"How? How could you have known? I've never met you before! You think you have a right to talk to me like that. Like you know everything about me! I make my own decision for my own reasons!" Kara just looked at Kim. "Kim I'm sorry, but we've all went through this. You think you are the first one they've come after? Don't be so self-centered. I came to talk to you to try to save your life. And yes I know what you've been through. I went through the same thing. So don't even try to say I have no rights. I have seen people I knew and loved die to try to protect the rest of us." Kara had a far away look on her face.

Kim looked at Kara and saw what she was always afraid she would see in the mirror. She had always been afraid that one of the Rangers would die and she'd just break. When Kim looked at Kara she could see that a part of her was broken. Someone Kara had loved a lot had died. "Who was it? I mean if you want to share. You don't have to though, I don't want to pry." Kara looked at Kim with a sad smile on her face. "Kim, that is a story for another time. Right now I need to tell you what you must know. You want to know why I needed to talk to you? Why people have died? Well right now I can only tell you the basics. Kim you are not ready to know everything. You thought being a Power Ranger was tough? Being a Power Ranger was only the beginning for you."

"Okay, I'm ready to listen." Kim said. "Hundreds of years ago the war we have to fight today started. A group of five Power Rangers of there time fought together. All the warriors were from different teams though. I don't know why but only one Ranger is chosen from each team. They trapped a dark evil under ground for what they thought would be eternity. For the time the first five Chosen ones were alive everything was fine. The Dark evil never had power, never an opportunity to even try to rise again. But over the years certain minions of the Ruler there have been able to escape their prison. As soon as they were free they went after the Chosen ones. Their only enemies are the Chosen ones. Unfortunately they found one of the Chosen and killed him. That was when they discovered that their Master gained power when a Chosen one was killed. After that they started hunting the Chosen ones. Not for revenge but to gain their Master's power back. So that he can rise and take over the Earth. And claim what they call him rightful place as Ruler of Earth." Kara said this last part with disgust.

Kim just sat there for a minute and looked at Kara. "You can't actually expect me to believe that right?" Kim said unbelievingly. "Kim you know it's the truth. So you might as well not even try to lie. So come on, we need to get back to your dorm. You have to pack everything up before we can leave." Kara said as she headed out the door to her car. "What do you mean pack? What makes you think I'll leave with you?" Kim said as she got in the car. "Trust me Kimmy, you will." Kara said as she started to drive back to Kim's dorm. The drive there was completely silent. _How dare she think that I'll just do whatever she says. I have my own life! Like there's any possibility of her story being real. Right? No don't go there Kim, get a hold of yourself. You know better than to trust total strangers._

As soon as Kara a parked the car she started heading into the dorms. Kim had to run to catch up. "You don't think I'll leave do you? I've worked really hard to get where I am. My team is expecting me to be in the Pan Globals. It's the reason I gave up being a Ranger." Kara sighed exasperatedly. "Kim we've already been over this. You know that's not the real reason you left. And you also now that it's for the best if you leave. It's for your own safety." After that Kim realized Kara was right and went and packed her things. _ It couldn't hurt to go right? I mean at least I get to find out how she knows so much. _ That night Kim and Kara left to start Kim's training.

The plane landed in Angel Grove. Kim got off the plane and got her bags. _I'm home. It's been forever, I wonder if people even still remember me? Don't think like that. Let's just get this show on the road._ Kim called a cab and told them to go to Jason's dojo. It was time for Adam to learn the truth. To learn that he is one of the Chosen.

Hey, so I hope this was good. Reviews are always nice. So I promise I'll do my best to have another chapter up soon.


End file.
